A mobile device, such as a smart phone, having a rectangular shape is generally held in a palm of a user's hand. The user interacts with the mobile device using a finger of the other hand or a stylus held in the other hand. In a texting use case, the thumbs of both hands can be used to type on a small keypad or a graphical user interface of the mobile device while the other fingers support the mobile device from the back side of the device.